


Common People

by kenwayhoe



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Common People Au, Light Angst, M/M, Rich Dennis, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwayhoe/pseuds/kenwayhoe
Summary: Rich boy Dennis makes a bet with his dad Frank that he could live as a poor person for a month but he doesn't know how, so when he meets commoner Mac in a bar, it all falls into place.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 12





	Common People

**Common people**

* * *

_He came from Rittenhouse Square; he had a thirst for power_

_He studied Biology at Cornell College_

“There is no way, you, Dennis Reynolds could ever survive on less than $7,000 a month.”

Dennis bristled in his chair and straightened his neck, trying not to show how his father’s words bugged him.

“Yes. It is perfectly reasonable that I could. Even though I _do_ appreciate the finer things in life, as I should, I am not so materialistic as the _rest_ of this family”, Dennis calmly responded although he could not help but let some heat show in certain words that were subtly directed at his sister who was currently texting under the table on the latest iPhone. His mother who had spared a disgusted glance at Dee returned to picking at her salad. She was on another diet and probably would not even eat the other courses of the dinner.

Dennis scoffed internally, having more class than the rest of his family to not do it at the finely set dinner table. Its fine crystal wine glasses, china plate sets accompanied by 4 forks and 3 spoons each, along with the tall candlesticks and a white lace tablecloth was lost on this depraved family, thought Dennis. None of them could appreciate its extravagant elegance but him. Frank who noticed his son was disgustedly appraising his surroundings scoffed aloud, “Yea! No way!”

Dennis glared from across the long table, “Want to bet on that, old man?”

“Old man! Hah! This old man bets that if you can last the rest of this summer break on only $700, you can have that yellow Lamborghini you’ve been asking for.”

Dennis grinned at the thought, summer break was going to be over in 3 weeks anyway, “Okay, deal”, he smugly said. He had this. Totally.

His father laughed like a troll while the rest of his family simply kept ignoring the conversation. This would be a piece of cake Dennis decided. Now, how to get started…

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have the plot planned out for the whole fic but I plan to update this chapter by chapter since I don't have the motivation to write it all out in one take haha. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
